


[Podfic] Wear Your Cactus on Your Sleeve

by ToraMeri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraMeri/pseuds/ToraMeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lance wanted to do was buy a new cactus for his shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wear Your Cactus on Your Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaqfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wear Your Cactus on Your Sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329472) by [shaqfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu). 



> For Teresa, chance, and small worlds.

You can listen and download here:

 

Soundcloud - 

9:18

[Boop](https://soundcloud.com/torameri/wear-your-cactus-on-your-sleeve)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Teresa on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/vicunad) and [Tumblr](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com/). You can only find me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/secretlygrandr). Idk. Check out the rest of Teresa's stuff, she's pretty awesome.


End file.
